The Chessboard of Inlusio Island
by Madame Hisakata
Summary: An island claiming to be the mythical Inlusio Island has appeared and it is ruled by a young, selfish kind who claims to be the descendant of the king of Inlusio. The young king commands a group called the Lumen Knights. They kidnapped Pokemon to take to the island. Now a group of young Pokemon trainers must travel to the island to save the Pokemon. Accepting OCs. SYOC. OPEN!


_"No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from. "_

_- George Eliot_

Long ago, there once was an island known to us as Inlusio. It was a great island home to a great kingdom.

The Kingdom of Inlusio.

Other kingdoms feared it. Its king was Roi Exclure the Great. He was one of the most unforgiving to go up against. His armies would tear down any kingdom who would dare go against him. But the one to truly fear was the queen, Reine Joliesse. She was the intelligence behind the king. She would manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted.

The Kingdom of Inlusio was the strongest of all kingdoms. But one day, the island of Inlusio just disappeared along with its kingdom. No one knew where it went, but some say it was punishment for the Kingdom's sins. It is hard to determine.

It has been hundreds of years since the disappearance and many have written off the tale of Inlusio as just a story you tell kids at night.

But was it truly a myth or was there actually something there?

Dae ran up to the Pokemon Center with her Pokeballs in hand. She swung open the doors and rushed in. She got to the counter in a hurry.

"My Cinccino and Reuniclus are hurt," she said, handing her Pokeballs to the Nurse Joy on the other side of the counter.

"I'll be sure to take care of them," Nurse Joy said, remaining calm in the hectic situation. "What happened?"

Dae tried to calm herself in order to answer.

After taking a deep breath, she explained, "Some people just attacked me, claiming they wanted my Pokemon."

Nurse Joy's calm expression soon grew to a worried one.

"Wait here, I'll take care of your Pokemon. I'll also be sure to send Officer Jenny so you can explain to her what happened," she said.

Dae nodded and took her seat on a nearby couch. Soon, like Nurse Joy said, Officer Jenny walked in and over to Dae.

"Are you the girl who was attacked?" she asked.

Dae nodded and Officer Jenny, with that, took out her notebook to take notes on the incident.

"Start from the beginning please," she said.

"Alright...

So I was walking through Pinwheel Forest to look for a Lillipup. My Cinccino was riding on my back, but Reuniclus was floating on ahead. We were coming up on a corner and Reuniclus disappeared around it for a second.

Soon I heard Reuniclus shout for help. Cinccino and I rushed to help. When we got around the corner, we say these two guys holding Reuniclus.

I told them to let go of him. And one of them responded..."

Dae paused and then said trying to imitate a boy's voice, "This Reuniclus will make our king happy."

She stopped.

"Cinccino was able to help get Reuniclus out of their hands and we were able to get away. But both Cinccino and Reuniclus were hurt by them."

"What did they look like?" asked officer Jenny.

Dae paused for a second trying to remember what they looked like.

"At first I thought they were Team Plasma grunts. But when I got a closer look at them, I noticed they were totally different. They were two guys, both around the same height. They wore silver tunics with a red chess-pawn on the chest. They wore dark pants and boots. One of them had blonde hair, the other a brunette. They both had the same bowl-cut, though," Dae explained. "They were pretty strong."

Officer Jenny put her notepad away with a worried expression on her face.

"I will look for them now," she said.

Dae thanked the officer and then Officer Jenny left. Outside the Pokemon Center stood a Ludicolo.

"Did anyone suspicious pass, Ludicolo?" asked Officer Jenny.

Ludicolo shook 'no' and walked up to Officer Jenny.

"Ludicolo, we are looking for two guys. Both are in silver shirts with a red chess pawn on it," explained the officer.

Ludicolo said, "Colo!", in agreement.

Officer Jenny and Ludicolo rushed towards Pinwheel Forest. It wasn't long before the two ran into two guys fitting Dae's description.

"Look another Pokemon for our king," said the blonde.

Both had stupid grins on her face. The brunette nodded.

"Yes," he agreed.

Officer Jenny cringed at these two's cockiness.

"So it was you guys who attack that girl's Pokemon," she shouted.

She had every reason to be angry.

"We didn't attack any Pokemon," stated the brunette. "We were collecting Pokemon to take back to the island."

The two stood confidently.

"Island?" asked Officer Jenny.

The blonde laughed. He seemed the most sure of the two.

"Yes, island," he said. "You aren't as smart as you look."

Officer Jenny clenched her fists. She wanted information out of these two, but she didn't want to be insulted in the process.

"What island?" she almost snapped.

"Inlusio Island of course," replied the blonde with a sarcastic tone. "Our king, Rio Jeun the descendent of Rio Exclure, asked us to collect Pokemon from nearby regions to bring back to the island."

Inlusio Island? Officer Jenny had heard of it of course, but only as a fairytale her mom told her at night before sleeping. Never in her life would she thought it to be real. The island they were talking about... She figured they must just be naming their island after it.

"And we are going to take your Ludicolo," added the brunette.

Officer Jenny got into a defensive stance.

"I don't think so," she said.

Ludicolo followed her lead and got into a defensive stance, too. The blonde and brunette were not phase. They both pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. A Mienfoo and Unfezant appeared in front of the two.

"Ludicolo, use zen headbutt!" commanded Officer Jenny.

Ludicolo charged at Mienfoo and Unfezant. But as soon as it got to Unfezant, Unfezant flew up and out of the way. Ludicolo's head just missed Unfezant.

"Mienfoo, block with protect!" shouted the brunette.

Mienfoo raised its arms and a translucent barrier appeared between it and Ludicolo. Ludicolo made contact with the barrier and was sent back.

"Colo!" Ludicolo shouted in pain.

He was thrown back and landed on his back. But after a couple of seconds, he got back up and was ready to fight. But he was obviously hurt.

"Unfezant, use gust!" commanded the blonde.

Unfezant, still hovering in the air above, started to flap his wings. Large gusts of wind came barrelling at Ludicolo. Ludicolo was to hurt to dodge it quick enough. He got hit and was thrown back.

"Ludicolo," Officer Jenny called out.

"Now Mienfoo, use double slap," said the brunette. "On both Ludicolo and Miss Officer."

Officer Jenny braced herself as Mienfoo came at her. The Pokemon hit her a couple of times, knocking her to her back. She was worn. Mienfoo also hit Ludicolo several times, knocking him out.

"Looks like we won," said the blonde, who was now standing over Officer Jenny, who was struggling to stay awake.

"Mienfoo, grab Ludicolo," commanded the brunette.

The 2 foot Pokemon lifted the other Pokemon twice its size easily.

"Ludicolo," Officer Jenny muttered.

"Good bye, Miss Officer," said the blonde.

With that, Officer Jenny blacked out. Those two were a strong combination.

"Yes, my lord, we are on our way back."

The blonde boy was talking into a cordless phone while sailing on a large ship. Standing beside the blonde was the brunette boy.

"Yes, Marcus and I collected a lot Pokemon for the island," he said.

Markus, the brunette, smiled as he listen to his friend.

"Alright, my lord, we will see you soon," he said.

The blonde hung up the phone and turned to Marcus.

"So, Anthony, was our King happy?" asked Marcus.

Anthony, the blonde, nodded.

"He was especially happy when I told him about our fight with Miss Officer. To think that the police over there are so easy to defeat," said Anthony.

The boy laughed as the ship continued to sail.

* * *

**Okay quick chapter. I wanted to introduce some of the characters. Dae, Anthony, Marcus, and the King, Jeun, are all going to be big characters. Other big characters are going to be introduced later. Along with some OC's submitted by you guys.**

**Not the best start up in my opinion, but it will get better as I continue to write. Mainly because I can explain it better. This story will take place in both the Unova region and Inlusio Island. The island of Inlusio like an hour or two from the southern coast of Unova.**

**Form below for OC submissions. You ****must**** use the form or it will be ignored. The form is the entire section that is both in bold and **_italics_**. If you want to submit an OC, use only Pokemon from generations I through V. No VI Pokemon. Please make the OC's you submit come from the Unova region. You can submit OC's either in the reviews or via PM.**

**NAMES! Very important that they get their own paragraph. You must only have one first name. I know their are people with two first names, but I am writing this and it gets annoying to write with two names. I was getting annoyed when I had to continue to write Officer Jenny. Middle names are optional. They won't be called by their middle names very often, so they aren't very necessary. Last names can either be normal (Johnson) or two names with a hyphen (Johnson-Lewis). Names shouldn't be based on their personality. So no Minnie who is mousey.**

_**~BASICS~**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age (12-19):**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Birthplace (Unova Region):**_

_**~Appearance~**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Skin:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Weight:**_

_**Facial Appearance:**_

_**Markings (Optional. Tattoos, Freckles, Birthmarks, etc.):**_

_**Any contacts or glasses (Optional. No colored contacts):**_

_**Everyday clothing (no skinny jeans or super black, emo please):**_

_**Swimsuit:**_

_**Pajamas (not everyone submit oversized shirt please):**_

_**~Personality~**_

_**Description:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**~Pokemon~**_

_***Way to set it up: Breed. Personality. Moveset.**_

_**1st Pokemon:**_

_**2nd Pokemon:**_

_**3rd Pokemon:**_

_**4th Pokemon (optional):**_

_**5th Pokemon (optional):**_

_**6th Pokemon (optional):**_

_**~History and Relationships~**_

_**Family...**_

_***Way to set it up: Name. Age. Gender. Personality. Appearance. Relationship (is it good or not).**_

_**Mom:**_

_**Dad:**_

_**Siblings (optional):**_

_**Friends... (Will be dropped in conversation or have a phone conversation with.)**_

_***Way to set it up: Name. Age. Gender. Personality. Appearance.**_

_**1st Friend:**_

_**2nd Friend:**_


End file.
